Do The Time
by Dajypop
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are so obsessed with each other that they kill to save their relationship. If you do the crime, you must do the time. KisaIta, AU, Yaoi, Gore, Lemon
1. Helpless

**AN: This came from the story on my episode of Law and Order. xD I like this idea, so here it goes.**

Pairing: KisaIta

AU, Itachi POV, Yaoi

************************************************************************

**Chapter One: Helpless And Trapped******

The day I met Kisame was a powerful one in my mind, at least. I had never been held so tenderly by a stranger, had never experienced emotion on that level before in my life, even after the death of my family. Even when I was torn from my brother at a young age, even when I was put under a death threat myself, nothing had ever felt quite so...alluring, torturous, appealing, monstrous...so..._perfect_.

The more we got to know each other, while I spent some time living with him due to my lack of a home, the closer we became. It was like we were made for each other. He waited for me until I thought I was ready, and then we started having sex. It was just as perfect as we were for each other. It was hot, steamy, careful, loving...at that moment, once we were finished, Kisame told me the most amazing thing I had ever heard.

_Itachi...if anyone ever hurt you...I don't know what I would do. You are mine...and I, yours. Itachi..I am very serious when I tell you that I would kill for you._

I remember his exact words, and even now, it's the most powerful aphrodisiac I have ever experienced. That night we had sex uncounted times, going until we passed out in each other's arms. Since then, I've become beautiful, according to my lover and protector. When I go out on my own for groceries or to buy things I think Kisame would like....I can't shake the thought that I'm just a helpless rabbit in the foxhole. All these men, walking up and down the street, accidentally brushing against me..I know that there's the chance that each and every one of them wants to ravage me.

I once told Kisame about my worries. He told me, again, that he would kill for me, and then he added a new part.

_We should take care of the ones that are obvious._

It always started with an uncertain me sitting in the bar of a hotel. I would wear revealing, alluring outfits Kisame helped me pick out, and let my long hair down. I would sip drinks that only gave me a light buzz, waiting for someone to come and sit with me. I remember the first one; he had lopsided, spiked silver hair and an eyepatch, with a turtleneck pulled up to his nose like some weirdo.

"Hey, there, sexy..." He greeted me, and I forced myself to be calm and gave a soft smile back.

"Hello." So formal, but it was how I was raised.

"Mm...you here alone? Pretty thing like you shouldn't be left at the bar by himself." Well, at least he could tell that despite the dress, I was male.

"Y-yes, I am." I nodded, gulping a little. We continued to talk like this for a little while before he offered to take me up to his room. It went just how I had practiced with Kisame.

"Well...I am a little shy...it will be my first time..." That was my first lie, and he jumped on it with a hungry eye. "May I have your key, perhaps, and go ahead to your room, then you come to see me in five?" He nodded and gave in quickly. I had the key and room number and made my way up to it, Kisame in toe.

Once my love was packed in the closet, I began to strip and lay myself out on the covers, feeling horrible for this.

"Kisame...I am sorry."

"No need, Itachi. We are doing this to help you...he will not live long enough to get more than a glance." He assured me, and I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me.

"Alright."

When this man, I believe his name was Kakashi, entered the room, we exchanged short bouts of flirtatious dialouge before he had shed his clothes and was working towards the bed. The hungry look in his eye had me looking almost scared beneath him, and I watched as he crawled on the bed above me. I winced as I felt a hand on my thigh, eyes closed, but then I heard it; a steady 'chliiiiiiick' sound, before the man toppled on top of me, seeping blood. I whimpered and pushed at him, jumping into Kisame's arms coated in blood. He was naked, as well, just for me, and he smiled down on me.

"It's alright, baby." He whispered, "He's gone, now. He won't hurt you." We proceeded to the shower, where he touched me until I came, and I brought him off myself. I was so proud. Not that I had never done that before, but to be able to do it in such an extreme circumstance...it made me feel better than the rest of the world.

This continued for months. Two Fridays a month, we would do this, and then proceed to have sex in the shower and then leaving. We always used fake names to check in, a different one each time, so as not to get caught.

However, apparently, our love had to be stopped at some point, didn't it, Sargent? You just do not understand...he loves me. He would _kill_ for me, and he has on more than one occasion. He wants to make the world safe for me, so that I may walk around in peace without him, and in pleasure with him. I do not think that you will ever understand the level of our bond.

I demand to be released at once. .....what? Jail? I'll never survive in jail! They'll take me and....and...do horrible things to me! The inmates, the guards, everyone! I'll never be _safe_!

He'll be there, right? He's going in with me? We'll be safe together. ....you're sending him away? No! We go together!

_We'll see about that, Itachi..._****

*************************************************************************

AN: Yes, I have a lot of explaining to do, but I think this story is going to lead to something more...than I thought of before. The story won't all be from this odd point of view, just the first couple chapters. Don't worry, I can explain more if you need it.


	2. Powerless

**AN: Alright, this is for those of you that wanted more of this story. I've been told my other stories are bad, so bleh. Working on this while I have a little down time before I have to go to parties tonight. Besides, I've kept you waiting too long for these.3**

Pairing: KisaIta

AU, Kisame POV, Yaoi

***************************************************************************

**Chapter Two: Powerless**

What do you mean I can't see him? Without me, he could die! Sure, I've let him go places by himself! He always comes back hurt! You can't guarantee me anything, you don't know what your half-wit buddies are doing to him! You can't see him right now! How is his asthma doing? I have his inhaler-_it's a fucking inhaler_! He _needs_ it! Don't you let him die because you want to 'clean the streets'. We were doing perfectly fine until you came along!

Itachi? You want to know about Itachi? Itachi is one of the brightest minds I have ever met, he has the oldest inspirations in the youngest body. He's a beautiful being made for stealth and diversion, someone crafted instead of made. I assume his mother was very beautiful, and his father must have been a carver of marble to inspire and create something so gorgeous. He's like a cat; beautiful and graceful.

No, I don't think he could hold his own in a fight. He's too fragile and he has eye conditions. NO. You will not send him off somewhere without me to protect him! If I go, he goes. He's mine, not anyone elses, and I will not have you shipping him off to some rapist-hotel to be mutilated! Beauty like his is a once in a lifetime chance, having a lover like him is something nobody gets unless they're _special_. You can't take something like that away!

...what was that? Did you just say what I think you said? You just _asked_ me if I _love_ him? You had to _ask_? When I call him weak and helpless, I do not mean it in a way that is derogatory. He calls himself weak. We both know he needs me or he will be ravaged, raped, and killed. I protect him from that fate!

...mumble, mumble, mumble. You really need to learn to speak up. What was that? I absolutely do _not_ rape him. He has always asked for it from me, and when he asks, and only then, will I partake of his body. It joins us closer than it ever has before. I've taken care of him for years, ever since I found the little eight-year-old Itachi sitting in a box under a tree in the park. Poor little thing's entire family was slaughtered by some loony, and he had nowhere to go. The crazy man had taken off with his brother and left him after what I am sure was torture for my Itachi.

I have never touched him if he did not want it. _Pedophile_? Sir, I guarantee you that I am in no way a pedophile. We waited to consummate our love until he was eighteen, and even then, it wasn't that day. He wanted to wait until he was absolutely ready for me to have him, until he felt the time was right, and we waited.

Oh, _now_ you want to ask questions. I don't think I need to answer any without Itachi here with me. I'd hate to lose ever seeing him again over this. You will _not_ touch him!

_Kisame, please sit down. ...Kisame, I mean it-SLAM!_

That's right, run like everyone else. I DEMAND ITACHI IN HERE RIGHT NOW!

_It may be smart to give him what he wants. He certainly will be no help if we don't at least prove that Itachi is safe._

******************************************************************************

AN: Chapter two, done! The italics, if you couldn't guess, are the cops. :3 Well, except for the emphasis words. :3 Anyway, it feels good to complete something, I haven't in a while, now.


End file.
